


Drabbles From Prompts 6: BRIDE OF THE PROMPT

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Beaches, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Brothers, Bruises, Car Sex, Carrying, Cave-In, Choking, Come Inflation, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Driving, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family, Fantasizing, Fingers in Mouth, Fluff, Kissing, Kittens, Late at Night, Lingerie, Lost Love, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Ocean, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Pampering, Panties, Public Display of Affection, Rain, Reading, Roller Coasters, Romance Novel, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Sex In A Cave, Sex Toys, Shameless Futurama Reference, Slut!Medic, Smissmas, Spanking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trucks, Undressing, Using A Partner Like A Sex Toy, Werebears, sharing a partner, werebear!Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sixth series of short drabbles done from prompts given to me by Tumblr users at my request.<br/>Requester's screenname is presented as the chapter title for each drabble, along with the prompt itself in the notes for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. foxtrotbeastbot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo/Soldier: roller coaster rides!

"That was bloody brilliant, Janey! I cannae believe I've nae ridden a coaster that didnae leave me neck achin'," Demoman cheered, practically bounding out of the exit gate to the roller coaster they'd just ridden.

The theme park was busy, a sunny, pleasantly mild weekend attracting plenty of people, and it let the two mercenaries make some sort of attempt to blend in with the crowd, though it was more an act of sheer numbers than any guile on the part of the two bombastic men. Soldier ambled out behind his lover, grinning broadly.

"See? What did I tell you? Steel coasters are good, solid. No shaky, rickety wood to give you whiplash or mysteriously burst into flames after you happen to lose your cigar on the first hill," Soldier beamed, following the taller man out to the midway and keeping one eye open for the elephant ear stand. He knew it was around here somewhere, and Demoman didn't have an eye to spare looking for it. He'd be damned if he was having a day at the park without stuffing his gullet full of fried dough and powdered sugar.

"The trick is tae stop smokin' on the ride, love." The bomber grinned, clapping the shorter man on his shoulder, the small modicum of affection the two could get away with in public. They shared a grin. "Imagine the kind o' things they can do with that sort o' track, though."

"I've only rode the Matterhorn Bobsleds before," Soldier replied. "I'm not allowed back at Disneyland, by the way. But our Engineer's the one who told me about this one, and he says he read that there's a man named Bacon who's working on a coaster that loops, like the old ones at Coney Island."

"Didnae they shut those down in the early nineteen hundreds?"

"Yes. Wood is a terrible way to build a loop. But Engie says that within the next eight years or so we should see a coaster made of steel that loops, like barrel rolls," Soldier explained, making a corkscrew motion in the air with one hand.

"That sounds like it'd get ye sick." Demoman's eye glinted with mischief, and it didn't sound much like a complaint, more an appraisal. "Eight years?"

"Give or take."

"Then it's a date."


	2. tastytexan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about a little Short Fuse? (: If you're doing NSFW, maybe some bottom Engie on the hood of his truck?

"Ye like it, dinnae ye?" Demoman growled, snapping his hips. He drove deep into Engineer's ass, wrenching a cry from the shorter man, who he'd bent over the hood of his own truck in the middle of the day, the sun blazing down on their half-dressed bodies.

It made the Texan ache with arousal, even as his knees ached from perching on the front bumper, his legs too short to reach the ground as the taller man plowed him into a sweaty, lust-drunk heap on the hot metal of his vehicle. He scrabbled at the hood with one hand, the gunslinger having already tore several holes through the thin steel in a bid to grip it tightly. It was one of the few things anchoring him from falling off, the other being Demoman's rough hands on his hips, his cock slamming into him over and over, keeping him from slipping, merely squirming and gasping in place.

It was awkward. It was uncomfortable. The metal hood was so hot it seared and stung where it touched bare skin. Neither particularly cared, the slap of flesh and creak of metal as the truck rocked with them far more entrancing. Demoman's voice, thick and low with arousal, spit out dirty commentary.

"Ye love it, me shaggin' ye atop yer bonnet like some truck stop whore, out in the sun for anyone tae see. Bet both o' the teams love the view, get tae see what a slut ye are," the Scot teased, picking up his pace when his stout lover arched back to argue with him, reducing him back to quiet gasps and groans. "That's a good lad."

Engineer pressed his sweat-slick forehead to the heated steel, gritting his teeth as pleasure lanced through him. He was going to get Demoman back for this, no matter how sexy it was.


	3. anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oo! For the drabble request thing! Could you perhaps write some scoutcest + tentaspy? Anything to do with breath play or stuffing is fine! And only if you want to :3 Like, maybe the Scouts find out about tenta-daddy and wanna test out these new limbs?

Scout's mouth was open, wide, stretched around a scream that would not come. His head felt tight and his lungs burned, his throat held closed by the strong, rubbery arm that curled around it. It tip began to quest between his parted lips, curling delicately around his tongue, which stuck out, growing dry and tacky in the air. He felt dizzy, but it was so good, and as suckers roved over his body, pinching as they kissed at his bare, tanned flesh, his heartbeat thrummed in his chest and his groin. He could even feel it pulsing in the stretched muscle of his ass, a thick, blue tentacle shoved deep inside and wriggling about with every thrust. His toes spread apart, his feet and legs stiff and tense, and his arms were held over his head, bound together with yet another of the monster's arms.

He watched with hazy eyes as the creature, an attractive man with gold eyes, sharp teeth, clawed hands and eight tentacles emerging from below his hips, provided similar treatment to his boyfriend, the man who was his perfect double employed by the other team. They could have been twins if they were related, which they were reasonably sure they were not, though neither could supply a particularly reasonable explanation for why there were two identical, devastatingly handsome, twenty-three year-old Bostonian scouts between both RED and BLU. They'd also stopped bothering to question it, since it just ended up complicating their sex life.

This creature, the thing they'd nicknamed Tentaspy, based on his passing resemblance to the identical Frenchmen on their teams, was definitely doing well to improve said sex life, and Scout couldn't look away as his lover was penetrated with two of the monster's arms, pushing in and out of the slim mercenary with alternating thrusts. He watched as those suckers breached his stretched hole and slipped out, squirming against his sensitive flesh, just as they did into him, and shuddered as the beast caught him watching and pressed expertly in against his prostate.

He would have cried out, screamed, ecstasy bolting through him near-violently, but his voice did not come, because air could not. His face grew red, and he began to lave his tongue over the tentacle carefully searching his mouth, watching at Tentaspy nibbled carefully at his boyfriend with those sharp teeth, running his clawed hands over his toned body, and slipping another tentacle into his mouth, one great suckered arm holding him about his waist.

The arm suffocating Scout slackened, letting him gasp for breath, and soon he was being choked by the girth of a tentacle, the one in his mouth sliding deeper, into his throat, stealing his breath yet again and giving him something to fellate. Scout stopped trying to watch, instead going limp and allowing the limb sliding off of his neck to join the other in his ass, pistoning to mirror the other scout's. His voice came in gagging gurgles around the arm in his throat, and Tentaspy cried out, long and low, letting Scout know which arm was his phallus as a massive load began to push into him, filling his guts, slicking his insides, and making him ache.

He came, screaming around the tentacle in his mouth, thrashing and quivering as thick fluid leaked out of his ass and down his thighs, slicking him even as Tentaspy groaned, filled him more and more, stretching his belly with his seed.


	4. valoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! If you would like to write it, may I request something about Mags? Thanks.

After a while, driving down the empty desert roads lost any ability to intellectually engage Mags. The asphalt and the dust and the sky blended together in a vague slurry of colour unbroken by the presence of any other identifiable lifeforms. It was just her, her car, and the long stretch of endless highway.

While it mashed together to her perception, this blurry tunnel vision left the former adventurer time to her thoughts, and she was never sure whether she liked or loathed the fact.

What would it have been like? If he'd kept his word? If Saxton Hale had passed on his father's offer to run the family business? Would he still be at her side? Or would some other whimsy of the unreliable Australian brute dragged their lives in different directions anyway?

Would they still be punching jungle cats? Would she be his accomplice in his storied hippie assaults? Would the warmth of his strong, muscular arms around her waist be her reality, her now, rather than a memory tainted with betrayal and regret?

A tumbleweed blew across the road, and broke the monotony. Mags blinked and shook her head, then rolled down her window, letting the wind into her vehicle. Her hair danced with it, and the hot breeze woke her. She stepped heavily on the gas pedal and picked up speed, wanting to be done with this damned road.

He never took very good care of his moustache anyway.


	5. popodoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would love some Flash Fire (PyroxScout) based on [this image](http://shadowenza.tumblr.com/post/112318435018/and-a-commission-for-popodoki-thank-you-again) if possible? c:

Pyro was very, very glad that his uniform covered him head-to-toe.

That way, Scout couldn't see him sweat. He couldn't see the gooseflesh that rose on his arms. He couldn't see the nervous tremble of his lip, or the bright red flush that burned its way across his cheeks.

All the same, Pyro stood in the hallway, ready to jump out of his own skin, bouquet clenched in one gloved hand, and could not will his feet to move. He couldn't bring his voice to emerge from his throat, muffled as it would be by filters. Scout was right there, talking with the rest of the team, but Pyro was helpless in his own abject terror.

He tried to convince himself it'd be easier with the rest of the team gone, and almost as if reading his mind, Scout shooed the others away, saying he'd catch up with them, that he had to go do something, and watched as Sniper, Heavy, and Soldier passed into the respawn room, the shutter door closing behind them.

The runner bobbed on the balls of his feet for a moment, then turned to face the fretting firebug, who fairly squeaked upon realizing Scout's attention was on him, and him alone.

"So, uh, you got somethin' to say?" Scout asked, approaching casually, hands in his pockets with his thumbs sticking out. "'Cause I can practically feel your eyes burnin' into my back. So what's up--" the runner was interrupted by a dozen roses thrust into his face, burying his nose in the soft flowers and their sweet scent. His eyes went wide, and he looked over the bouquet at Pyro, who looked away, unable to meet the runner's eyes even through darkened lenses.

Scout chuckled softly, and pressed Pyro's hand down, removing the flowers from his face. "Well shit, why didn't you just say so?"


	6. kittiehawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier volunteering at the kitten orphanage!

"I volunteer to take all of them," Soldier announced, a barrel tucked under each arm, and inside of each barrel, there was a soft blanket tucked to protect their cargo, an legion of mewling, confused kittens, rolling about and laying in fluffy little heaps. Some tried to nap, some were utterly terrified, and a few brave ones played and fought even while being hefted about. Several wore hand-made name tags bearing names like Sergeant Fluffle and Private Snoogums. Highest ranking was a sleepy little one wearing the name General Fuzzbottom.

"Mister Doe, are those all of the kittens in the shelter?" the confused shelter employee asked, almost terrified of the burly mercinary. She shrank away a bit under his gaze.

"Yes. I have decided that these kittens need a forever home, and that home will be my home. These kittens will be an excellent army to raise." After a moment, he added, with less authority, "How well do kittens get along with raccoons?"


	7. faychelsea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something fluffy with both the spies PLEASE.. maybe they’re cuddled up in the rec room and one of them is worried about them getting caught together, but they’re too snug to move, or something idk <3

"You are sure about this?" Spy asked, looking about nervously. His BLU counterpart simply smiled and pet at his cheek, hand piercing the disguise cloak he wore and making the hologram waver.

"If you do not calm down and relax I will not be. You're making yourself look guilty with all of this owlish peering around. Are you certain you're the master of subterfuge I fell for, cher?"

Spy frowned at that, and to his lover's eyes, the BLU Demoman was clearly very cross with him. "You wound me, my dearest."

"Then relax and enjoy what precious little time we have. The Scotsman is asleep, drunk into a stupor in his room. A few additions to his stash of swill that he drinks will ensure he sleeps until the morning."

"You've drugged him."

"I needed you here, so you needed an identity. I've tucked him away in a storage room, where he will not be found for the night. You are safe in my arms." BLU pressed a kiss to RED, again upsetting his disguise as they kissed, hands petting at one another's masked heads, bodies cleaved tight together.

"We could do this anywhere, including your quarters," the RED argued when they parted, stroking a thumb across his lover's cheekbone.

"Non. The rec room is our safest location on this base."

"Your team passes through here regularly."

"They are idiots, and have destroyed the cameras in here through various shenanigans. This is the only room on base that is no longer monitored by our employers, thanks to those idiots."

Spy nodded in amusement. It was good to see both teams were as rowdy as one another. "So I hide in plain sight. Amazing."

"I'm so glad you think so. Now, please, I want to feel you and taste you before someone comes in here and we must be somewhat civilized."

"But of course," the RED replied, capturing his BLU lover's lips.


	8. scouthater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scout and heavy spoiling medic, whether with food or gifts or sex uwu telling him how much they love him

"Was ist los?" Medic yelped as he was swept from his feet and into Heavy's arms, the giant immediately carrying him out of the infirmary with no sort of prior explanation.

"Doktor works too hard," Heavy supplied, headed for the quarters they shared, ignoring the doctor's feeble squirming.

"Heavy, I need to get mein work--"

"Doktor works too hard," he repeated, a bit more sternly, and Medic knew better than bothering to argue. He was brought into their bedroom, where Scout waited for him, seated on the bed, setting out a few bottles of liquid on the night stand. Heavy set him down and began unbuttoning his coat, busying himself with quickly stripping his lover down to nothing.

Medic allowed it, turning to Scout, "What is going on, Haschen?"

"You work too hard," the younger man shrugged with a grin. "So we figured we'd treat the man we love so much to some attention. Spoil you a bit, yanno?"

"Spoil me?"

Heavy led his naked lover to the bed and helped him on, instructing him to lay on his back. After Medic did as he was told, the other two men quickly stripped down as well, and joined him, their hands immediately setting to roving over his lean, hairy flesh, teasing at his balls and nipples, lips and teeth finding their way to his neck and shoulders.

Medic moaned, luxuriating in the attention, but dismayed when he found it quickly gone. Instead, he was being rolled onto his belly. "Wh—so soon?"

"We got plans, Doc," Scout grinned, grabbing one of the bottles from the night stand: lubricant. He slicked his fingers and set to opening the older man up, clever fingers stretching him and drawing whimpers from his throat.

Heavy reached into the night stand and withdrew a vibrating plug, then handed it to Scout, who lubed it up and worked it into Medic, seating the thick plastic deep in his ass before flicking the switch on.

Medic groaned into the pillow, reaching a hand under himself to cup his erect cock as Heavy urged him to lay flat. "Oh, Gott, what now?"

"Now?" Heavy began, grabbing another bottle and popping it open, the scent of lavender oil bleeding out into the room. "Doktor gets best massage of life."

"An' I got the electric kettle on, ready to make your favourite tea, Doc," Scout added, smiling broadly. "An', yanno, if you need a lap to lay your head in, maybe something to do with your mouth, I got you covered there, too."  
Medic sighed in utter bliss as the runner took a seat just in front of his face, the giant's hands beginning to work into his sore, tired muscles. He nosed into Scout's balls and breathed deep his lover's scent, mouthing idly at him around moans.

They certainly did spoil him.


	9. anoymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic x Heavy long night at Medic's office (That's all I fucking got, my lord, maybe he spices some things up? Eh? Or just fluff I dunno :3)

"Doktor, is late. You need to stop," Heavy demanded from his seat across from Medic's desk, icy eyes levelled on his lover.

Medic snorted and continued paging through his notes and records, making the occasional note on a steno pad covered with as many coffee rings as pencil marks. He shook his head, not bothering to look away from his work. "Nein, I cannot. I must get this done, Schatz. Bitte, just go to bed. I will join you when I am finished."

"You mean you will join me after you pass out on desk, wake when the sun hits your face, and grumble because you then only have half hour to sleep with comfort," the giant countered, arms crossed. He drummed his fingertips on one bicep.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are—"

"Doktor."  
  
"Heavy, I—" Medic froze as the Russian rose from his seat and strode around the desk, making him shrink in his seat in surprise.

"Nyet. Is bed time for Doktor." Heavy snatched his lover from his seat and threw him over one shoulder. With purpose, he carried him out of the infirmary, stopping to turn the light out on his way.

"Heavy! This is inappropriate! I must finish mein work!"

Heavy replied by spanking Medic and smirking when the doctor yelped in surprise. His smirk melted into a grin when a second spank ended with the giant being poked in the clavicle by his lover's burgeoning erection. Maybe he'd punish Medic for being such a naughty boy before they turned in for the night. He spanked one more time for good measure, resisting a chuckle when Medic moaned in response.


	10. mfarmer425

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to see some fluffy heavy medic when they are on vacation somewhere.

"Doktor, what are you doing outside?" Heavy asked, peering out onto the balcony of their beach house. The property had been Medic's personal splurge of his Smissmas bonus. An impulse buy, Heavy had thought, until the doctor had revealed that one thing he quite missed while working in the desert was visiting the ocean. The cool breezes and salty scents and chuckling gulls were things he always found soothing, and the strange culture that sprung up around small tourist hamlets along the ocean never failed to make him feel at home.

Though Medic was quick to admit that anywhere he was with Heavy was home, to him.

"I am enjoying the air, Schatz," the doctor replied, looking up from his book. It was some sort of trashy romance novel, paperback dreck that Heavy never quite grasped the interest of. There was nothing challenging in those works, and in fact, the prose was weak at best. He fancied one of these days he'd have to write something worthy of his beloved doctor's readership. It was motivation to improve his English, if nothing else. Heavy was sure he could write better pornography than that.

"Is going to rain, Doktor. Sky is grey and dark."

"I will come in when it starts. While I have my time here, I will spend my time here. Weather be verdammt. Besides, it is stuffy inside." Medic shifted in his seat, looking to the sky nervously. As if on cue, a droplet of rain landed on the left lens of his spectacles, then more began to pepper his face, a shower rolling in quickly, and chasing both men inside.

Heavy slid the glass door shut behind them as the rain began to assault the world outside. "Weather be damned?"

"Shush," Medic reprimanded, trying to hide his smile. He threw his book onto their coffee table and pouted. "Well, what shall we do with our day now?"

"Would you like to lay with Heavy on couch and watch rain?" the giant asked, spreading his arms to welcome him in.

"I think," Medic began, embracing his lover, sighing contentedly as the massive mercenary's large, warm arms slid around him, "I think I should like that very much."


	11. anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Blu Scout and Red Scout get trapped in a room together and then it gets romantic? And ends with a kiss? (Or a blow job, idk xD)

"Well, I mean, there's worse guys to end up trapped in a cave-in with, right?" Scout, the BLU Scout, shrugged, looking his RED counter part up and down with a lecherous eye.

"I just still can't freakin' believe it, though," RED chuckled, looking at the pile of rubble that had fallen in thanks to a poorly-ricocheted pipe bomb. "But yeah, of all the guys on your team I could'a gotten trapped here with, at least it was my boyfriend."

Both of them shared a grin at that, laying on the cave floor in a tangle of limbs. They shared a kiss, as well, soft sounds escaping them as their tongues tangled and lips clashed, hands roving over slim, lithe bodies.

When they parted, BLU nuzzled at RED, "So, I dunno how long they'll take to get us outta here, but..."

"You wanna screw?"

"Oh God I thought you'd never ask! I been missin' you so much, it's been killin' me!"

RED's hand found its way to BLU's ass, dipping below his trousers to give his tight bottom a hearty squeeze. "I know. I miss you too. Feels like we ain't had a day off in forever."

"Well, let's make up for it now. Wanna sixty-nine?"

RED shivered, eyes immediately glazing over in lust, "Fuck, I love the way you think."

"Shut up, baby. I know it," BLU teased, fiddling with his belt and watching with excitement as his lover did the same.


	12. mundybundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper/Scout? Established relationship? I really like reading stuff where Sniper meets Scout's family, if at all possible! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

"And, uh, these are my brothers," Scout introduced, pointing to each in turn. "Marty, Manny, Reggie, Lou, Yancy an' Alex, and then Joe."

The pack of young men looked Sniper over like hyenas over a recent kill, ready to pick at his bones. They were all handsome, much like Scout, and there was no mistaking their family resemblance at all.

"So this's the tall drink 'a water you're always goin' on about?" Manny hemmed, looking Sniper up and down.

"Nice hat," Yancy complimented with an appreciative nod.

"Thanks," the bushman replied.

"So, what, was it your mission to find the only guy on the planet with less of an ass than you got or...?" Joe shot from behind Sniper, earning a slug to the arm for his smart mouth.

"Hey, lay off my boyfriend's ass, dick!"

"Buddy, you might wanna do the same! You're wearin' it away to nothin'!" Joe shot back, shaking the soreness out of his arm.

"Implying 'e tops," Sniper chuckled, to a chorus of wolf whistles and loud 'OOOHHHH'ing from the rest of the brothers in their youngest sibling's direction.

"You freakin' traitor!" Scout balked as the teasing was turned on him.

Marty slapped Sniper across his back and pulled him into a one-armed hug as they watched Joe and Scout quickly come to more blows. "I get the feelin' you're gonna fit in fine, Mick."

"I 'preciate that, mate."

"So, did you know your boyfriend's ticklish on the insides of his elbows?"

"I did not."

"Now you do. Use this information wisely," Marty chuckled.


	13. anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy/medic nsfw? medic being rly slutty or dirty?

If Medic hadn't bothered to tell Heavy in no uncertain terms that he wanted the giant to fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore, then the way he was bent over, lacy red panties hugging the curve of his ass even as the front tended ridiculously out, said it all.

The doctor gripped the crate before him, shaking his ass in the air, his breath coming heavily already, his ardor obvious. "Heavy, I need you, deep in mein arsch. I want you to take me, stretch me out, ruin me completely. Fuck me. Fuck me!" he hissed, reaching a hand back into his own panties, fingers slick with the lube he'd brought, and began to slide his fingers into his own ass, knuckles flexing under fabric as he pushed inside, first one, then a second, moaning without shame for his lover's benefit.

Heavy watched, entranced, aroused, utterly glued to the sight of Medic, in panties, fingering himself and begging for his cock while he bent over a storage room crate. He'd been confused as to why the doctor had told him to meet there after dinner. Now, he was no longer confused, his hands busily opening his fly to draw himself out and stroke.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Am waiting for you to be ready to take me. Do not want to waste time with fingers. Am going to fuck you. Am going to wreck you. Am going to make you scream and beg for more."

"I will always beg for more, Medic shuddered, adding a third finger and working to finish the job enough to allow Heavy access. "What else will you do?"

"Will use you, like little slut you are," Heavy growled darkly, approaching. He snatched up the lube and slicked his hand, wiping it on Medic's discarded clothing. He planned to carry his come-stuffed, exhausted doctor back to their bedroom just like this, in his red panties, though by then they'll be messed with his own seed. He'll parade his conquest around for the team to see, bragging for all what is his, and causing the doctor no small amount of embarrassment.

Which would only make the second round of sex once they got back to their quarters all the sweeter. But for now, he tugged Medic's panties to the side and pushed inside, delighting in the smaller man's groans.

"You like this?"

"I love this," Medic whispered between gasping moans.

"Good. Then take it like good slut," Heavy snarled, and began to snap his hips.

The slamming of the crate against the wall and screams of ecstasy alerted the rest of the team nearly immediately, prompting a bit of grumbling, several jokes, and Scout excusing himself, likely to go masturbate in private.


	14. jute-moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about writing something inspired to my TFC Heavy/Medic nsfw pic? >8D That would be an AMAZING honor for me!

Medic panted, his breaths coming in wet rattles, saliva running down his lip and chin, down the large hand cradling his jaw, as two of its fingers held his mouth open. His voice had long since failed, wailing desperation and ecstasy stifled by the limiting of his breath, his own tie looped around his neck, pulling on his throat, as it tied his wrist behind his back. His elbow pinched with each lurch of his body, bent over his examination table, one leg halfway in the air as the muscular mercenary behind him pounded ruthlessly into his ass.

The leader of Gray's mercenaries, the previous man to hold his title, Heavy caressed Medic's tongue with his fingertip, growling over the slap of flesh, his hips snapping with fury, driving himself deep into the pliant doctor. He manhandled the younger man, whose pants he'd tugged around his knees, whose compliance he'd demanded even though it was freely given. He fucked the doctor with the vigor of a man possessed, entranced by his lean body, his high gasping whimpers, his greedy, hungry ass, that took all he could give and more.

He entertained thoughts of trussing Medic up and letting the whole team have a go at him. He'd probably like it. Heavy found he quite enjoyed the mental image, his panting, beet-red lover gaping and full of come.

The warm light of dusk filtered in through the infirmary's blinds, and Heavy wondered how long he'd been plowing his precious doctor into a whining puddle, and how much longer he could go. It was difficult enough, holding himself back from the edge. The arch of Medic's pack, the sound of his wet breaths, the way he arched up into each thrust, it was all fit to drive him mad with lust.

"Goddamn, you're gorgeous like this," Heavy groaned, his voice juttering with the force of his own thrusting, burying himself deep in the doctor with every stroke. He was going to be aching after this, but he was determined to make sure Medic would be just as bad off, if not worse.

Hell, if Heavy had his way, by the end of the night, the doctor would have a fresh set of bruises all over him. And if Medic had his way he wouldn't bother to heal them.


	15. randomqueens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about fem!Sniper/Heavy where fem!Sniper finds out that Heavy is a werebear, but doesn't mind so much. Especially with the the prospect of a fuzzy cuddle buddy.

"You're—this is—you're serious?" Sniper gawped, looking her boyfriend up and down in utter bafflement.

She'd always joked that Heavy was a bear. Hell, the whole team did. He was a massive man covered in fluffy hair, protective and stern, with a fondness for napping and cuddles, not to mention his taste for honey. The man was the perfect image of a bear given human form. Or, at least, Sniper had thought he was. She hadn't realized how much more literal Heavy could get.

Until now, under the night sky, stars twinkling above them, and cold winds ripping across the desert, ruffling through the giant's bright white fur.

He was a werebear, ursine shapes given humanoid form, covered in thick, pale fur and equipped with claws and large, sharp teeth in the muzzle that had once been his aquiline nose and wide mouth.

Her body quaked, terror and fascination battling for dominance, and the monster turned glacial-blue eyes on her.

"Is not costume, if that is what you are asking," Heavy rumbled, his voice thick in his ursine mouth, in his massive chest, his whole body having grown even larger than it already was. "Am giant bear-man, da."

"Got to admit, this was not what I'd expected on our third date," the hunter chuckled, hands coming to rest on her hips. As her eyes scanned the monster before her, she couldn't help but smile. He was massive, sure, but he was also fuzzy, and his little bear ears perked up whenever she spoke. His black nose snuffled about, and his whiskers twitched. He really was adorable, in the whole titanic beast-man sort of way. It certainly suited his build, with all of its muscle, even bulkier now, and his soft gut that cushioned his strong core. She was tempted to ask him to do a little turn so she could see what she was sure would be a cute, nubby little tail laying atop his firm butt.

"You do not seem so upset."

"Honestly? I've seen weirder. You're quite fetching like this, love. I 'ave always said you were a bear."

Heavy chuckled at that, a snuffling sound that made Sniper bite her lip not to giggle at. Lord, it was cute. "Da, is true."

"Besides, look at you! You're a big fluffy teddy bear! This is goin' to make cuddlin' even better. Just, er, watch the claws, yeh?"


	16. anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic/Classic Heavy. Because medic can't keep his hands off.

"Gott, look at you," Medic growled, running his hands down his lover's chest and belly.

The man he'd come to call Heavy (a strange adjustment after having known a different, former lover by that title for so many years), his new teammate, was a feast for his eyes. He was older than the doctor almost by a decade, but age did nothing to dull his animal magnetism, his large size and strong arms left undiminished by the ravages of time. If anything, time had done him a service, greying the older mercenary's hair, leaving his flesh peppered with soft, silvery strands, and lightening the wicked scars that covered Heavy's face and body, leaving stories where one might have simply seen marring damage.

Behind the goggled he always wore, he had brown eyes dark as night, and they sucked Medic in, every upward glance making him dizzy. Nonetheless, he continued sinking to his knees, kissing a line down Heavy's muscular torso, down his abdomen, to the base of his cock, standing proud and thick from a thatch of silvery hair, where the last remnants of his once-black hair remained, a few stray strands to stubborn to change.

"Look at yourself," Heavy murmured in response, one hand cupping the back of the doctor's head, his breath growing unsteady as the younger man ringed his erection's root with smooches and adoration. "On your knees like that, so fucking hungry. Shit."

"Hungry for you, Schatz," Medic purred, then licked a stripe up the side of the taller man's cock, ending by ringing the edge of its crown. "Gott, I love your taste."

"Fuck," Heavy groaned, arching his hips toward his lover. "Your mouth is too good."

"I have practice," the doctor teased, tonguing at the older mercenary's frenulum and relishing the feel of his fingers tightening, fisting in his short hair.

Heavy bucked into Medic's mouth, and he welcomed him, slurping loudly and grabbing at the base, beginning his fellatio in earnest, moaning around his head. "I'm gonna give you lots of practice," he promised, his mind alternating between fantasies of Medic sucking off numerous men before him, and all of the ways he wanted to fuck the handsome doctor's willing mouth. It was dizzying, and it made him force himself to calm down, lest he come shamefully soon.


	17. anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could we see some Putting up with the Brat smutiness?

Heavy growled, trying to snap his hips, trying to move, but unable to. It was infuriating, to be bound as he was, tied securely to both head and foot of the bed as his wrists and ankles, utterly lacking the leverage he so desperately needed. The gag in his mouth was soaked with his saliva, and he whined through it, his breath coming heavy and fast, his whole body electric and humming.

Scout bounced on his cock, grinning in utter superiority as he took the giant's cock deep into himself, lifted up, and dropped down again, ramming it into his ass with abandon. He panted and wailed, his voice unrestrained and unashamed, and he arched and rolled his hips on each stroke, as much taking his pleasure as putting on a show for the bound behemoth below him.

Heavy groaned, Scout's ass hot and tight and hungrily taking him completely with each slam of their bodies. It made him dizzy, drunk, to watch his lithe lover use him as a fucktoy, all the while showing off, fully aware of how hot Heavy found him.

"Gut," Medic grinned, watching from a chair, a towel beneath his naked ass, which was filled with the giant's seed. "Take him deep, Spatz. Make him fill you up."

"Yessir," Scout gasped, doubling his pace and enjoying the desperate sound that Heavy loosed in response. He could tell the Russian was close, and so was he, but he wanted to feel the pulse of his cock, the warmth blooming inside as he came, before he let himself off. That was the whole point of this night, after all. Tie Heavy up and use him like a big sex toy, and milk him out until he couldn't take it anymore.

It had only been four rounds so far. They had plenty to go, especially once Medic flicked on the Quick-Fix he'd brought into their room for the occasion.


	18. mbeefluttergut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're still taking requests, eugene/garrette (blu sniper/blu spy) where they're just talking about family? maybe fluffy implied smut?

"So, you've nowhere to go? For furlough, I mean," Eugene asked, breaking the weighty silence that had fallen.

The air was humid and thick, the cramped space of his van still smelling of sweat and sex, the aftermath of an act neither of them would admit to, likely not even to themselves. It tended to be like this, but that's just how things were. Smoke curled about the ceiling, blooming outward from the small cubby that was the sniper's overcab bed, where he and Garrette lay, naked bodies tangled beneath a thin, threadbare blanket, cigarettes between fingers that tried desperately not to tremble. The spy's head shifted from its place atop his chest, damp in spots, and a stray, pesky lock of dark hair peeking out of the side of the eye hole.

Garrette frowned deeply. "Must you always ruin a good thing by asking personal questions?"

"You mentioned it earlier," Eugene shrugged, taking a drag. "Just makin' conversation."

"Your assumption that I want conversation right now is an issue in itself," the spy grumbled. "But yes, if you must be so bothersome, I have nowhere to go for Smissmas furlough. Or should I say, I have nowhere I am obligated to be. There are many places I _can_ go should I choose to."

"No family expectin' you?"

"Non." Garrette took a drag and let the smoke slither from his nostrils as he breathed out, letting the moment settle before speaking again. "As I have told you, my parents are quite dead. Anyone else who would try to leash me is similarly disposed of, or indisposed."

Eugene thought on that for a moment. There wasn't much left of his family either, and what little there was, had been proven to be endangered by their relation to him and his profession. "What  _do_ you do during the holidays, then?"

"Usually? I drink. Spoil myself on pastries and rent an exorbitantly expensive hotel room to lounge about naked in. Drink more." A smirk curled across Garrette's lips at that.

It didn't sound half bad, really. Eugene had to admit that. "Certainly sounds more fun than trying to avoid relatives drunk on moonshine tryin' to tell you 'ow to run your life."

"I suppose it would be," the spy teased.


End file.
